The Legend of the Wings English Version
by TsubasaPotter
Summary: Princess's feathers shattered to the dimension world. Harry must save her and bring back her memories... Inspired by Tsubasa Chronicles
1. The Beginning

Princess Ginny's wing feathers spread to a variety of world dimensions. Harry and his friends must venturing into the world to gather many wing feathers belong to the princess, but the enemy is always lurking and Harry began to know his past. This is the love and adventure story with the inspiration from Tsubasa Chronicles manga

Disclaimer: The characters is not mine, only belongs to their author. This is just fanfiction and I write them from Harry Potter characters, Tsubasa Chronicles, Cardcaptor Sakura, Narnia, Doraemon, Gakuen Alice, Dream High and Detective Conan. I'm sorry for my bad English and please enjoy! :)

Message: I'll be updating this slowly because I have job as book author in reality. Have a nice reading!

* * *

1  
THE BEGINNING

Hogwarts Kingdom  
Year 1

Hogwarts Kingdom is a beautiful country filled with green mountains and a huge castle. The capital is Gryffindor and is home to a young man named Harry. A 18-year-old young archaeologist, continuing his late father, James, who died two years ago. Harry lives with his mother, Lily who is very ill in their flat which is located in the city center. He is very handsome with glasses and appearance. Harry and his mother rented flat since James died, and unfortunately they have a roof with annoying family named Vernon family. Lily continuously squeezed by Petunia, Vernon's wife to give her money, but Harry continued to defend her. He threatened to report the Vernon family act to the King but were forbidden by Lily.

Meanwhile, a red-haired girl around the age of about 17 years old dressed in disguise and sneaks out of the palace. She quietly took a horse palace guards and raced as fast as possible to the city. Shortly thereafter she was lowered down the speed of the horse in the middle of the market. She led her horse as she smiled at the crowd the market. Nobody noticed her disguise this time and destination is near. After passing through the market crowd, she finally arrived in front of the four-story building and tethered her horse in front of the fence entrance. After stroking her horse for a while, she goes into the building and up to the second floor. She searched for the doors that lined the hallway and meets a young boy who looks fat. The boy had just come out of the door of his room and confronted her with a strange look. "Looking for whom?"  
She smiled, "Ah, sorry. I was looking for Harry, whether he live here? "  
The boy looked at her suspiciously and nodded, "Their room's next to my room. He lives with his mother. Who are you? "  
She smiled as she thanked and left the boy pointed toward the door and knocked. "Harry, are you home?"  
There was no answer and she knocked again, a little harder. "Harry, it's me, Ginny!"  
Then the door opened and a woman appeared with a red-haired bodies welcomed rather weak. She smiled at the girl. "Can I help you, Princess Ginny?"  
"Ah, excuse me, madam," she apologized as she bowed slightly. "I want to meet Harry."  
Lily smiled at the girl called Princess Ginny, "Harry was going to the center of the excavation. You can see him in there and you'd better not go alone, Princess. You will be in great danger. "  
"Do not worry about me, madam. I am fine, "said Ginny smiled. "Madam stay healthy, right?"  
Lily nodded slowly and waved to Ginny when she walked away. But her smile vanished as she realized the figure was still fat boy neighbor standing there with a blank face. Actually she wanted to swear at the Vernon family child and forced him to shut up. Have not had that intention he ran, the boy smiled wickedly, "I think the whole town will know this and my mother would pass, if poor families like you did have a close relationship with the royal family."  
Lily looked furious fat kid who laughed at her when he rushed down the stairs. Her hands were clenched but not for long. Her chest pain once and she needed a break. Then she closed the door.

Meanwhile, at the excavation site, just black-haired and bespectacled young man was alone. He stared at the two strange monument in front of him. Beautiful monument, forming symmetrical wing and equipped sand excavation and the surrounding green mountains and scenery Gryffindor capital under the hill. He still looked at it until two mysterious monuments do not realize there are two delicate hands over his face. "Guess who?"  
Harry was silent not long ago decided to release it second hand from his face and turned his back. He looked at Ginny who was beamed to him. Little red hair fluttering breeze soothing afternoon. "Primcess, what are you doing here?"  
"See you," Ginny said, "and do not call me princess. Call me Ginny! "  
"You are Primcess of Hogwarts Kingdom. How could I dare to call your name like that? "Harry said with a small smile.  
"We're friends since childhood, Harry! "Ginny protested, looking sullen. Harry chuckled and pulled Ginny's hand, ran toward the two monuments and sat on a large rock. Harry gives a drinks pouch he remove from his bag to Ginny, "You must be thirsty. Drink, "  
"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said as she accepted the drink and drank the bag, "Hmm, it feels fresh."  
Harry stared at her for a moment then looked back at the two monuments that again. Ginny followed. "I do not think you are so very busy lately just to deal with two strange monument like this?"  
"For me there," said Harry. "Although very strange, I think is very mysterious. I want to know how their origins two winged building is in Hogwarts Kingdom. I like to feel a strange power came from the two buildings. "  
"What power?" Ginny asked curiously.  
"Do not know, but it seems so very strong. I still want to examine it further ... "  
"Harry," Ginny holding hands young man. "I have something to tell you."  
Harry turned around, "What's that?"  
Ginny smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed false. "I'm going to a birthday next week. You want to come to the palace, right? "  
Harry smiled and bowed his head while scratching his hair is not itchy. "I do not know, Ginny. If I could come, because ... "  
"Harry, you should come. Anyway must! "Ginny said, pushing his body. "You and your mother should come and forget about work for a moment. Harry, come on! "  
Harry laughed, "All right, Princess. I and my mother would come to your birthday party at the palace. "  
"Promise?" Ginny said as she smiled brightly as she raised her little finger. Harry smiled at her as he hooked his little finger to Ginny's little finger. "I promise to you, Ginny."  
"Hooray, Harry would come to my birthday party!" Exclaimed Ginny hugged Harry excited he almost fell off the top of the boulder.  
"Princess ..."  
"I told you, Harry," Ginny said as she scrambled to her feet. "Call me Ginny, okay?"  
Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"Then, I go home, Harry. See you! "  
Harry got up and looked at Ginny who was riding her horse. He waved back and saw Ginny's hand disappeared into the darkness and sighed.  
Harry and Ginny are best friends since early childhood. James was a leading archaeologist and former friend of the King of Hogwarts Kingdom, Dumbledore. Starting from friendship of James and Dumbledore, Harry and Princess Ginny finally met in the palace. After King Dumbledore died four years ago, Fred became King of Hogwarts Kingdom. Fred is Ginny's brother, was very fond of his sister and protect her always. Besides Fred also be a good king and loved by his people. But the story of the friendship between Harry and the the royal family has long been a secret and no one knows.  
Princess Ginny went to the palace that night and reopen disguise. She walked cheerfully to her room but was intercepted by someone. "Brother!"  
"Where are you?" Said Fred. Red hair like Ginny, his face very dignified and handsome with the robe he was wearing.  
"Walking in the streets," said Ginny ignored. "You're in my way, Fred. Move! "  
"Ginny, I have to protect you, especially since our father died. If I can not keep my sister well, what will be said by the people all over this country? "  
"I can look after myself, too!" Said Ginny. "Do not worry about me, Fred."  
"Ginny, behave yourself as a princess!" Said Fred, "If you keep this up, I will forbid you out of the palace."  
"Try it," she said nonchalantly walked away leaving Fred to her room. Fred just stared at her as he shook his head. He takes extra patience to deal with stubborn sister that always like this.  
"Your Majesty, be patient," said someone behind Fred. He turned to the source of the sound and see the High Priest George who has long been a mentor since Fred became King of Hogwarts Kingdom. "Princess is getting mature and I'm sure she could keep herself well."  
Fred laughed, "Even so, she's still my sister, George, and will continue to accept as a child until she is married."  
"The problem with whom she had married, your honor," said George.  
"Ginny will announce on her birthday next week. I wonder whether there are men of her choice? I hope he is not a man who could carelessly marry my sister. "  
George nodded in agreement. They both end up going out the palace hall to the conference room. Fred must meet ministers to discuss a number of government agenda.

Prinecss Ginny wearing a beautiful dress. She conducted herself in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection and smiled brightly. She continued to stare at her who was wearing the dress, "I can not wait to show this dress to Harry during my birthday and I told him my feelings for this. Oh, if time can be accelerated! "  
After complacent in front of the mirror, she took off the dress and slowly folded it and put them in the wardrobe and then change her clothes. After changing clothes, Ginny stepped out of her room balcony. She wants to continue the habit of looking at the stars in the night sky before bed. The stars are shining so beautifully, giving rise to awe in the hearts of Ginny. In her heart she hoped to enjoy the beautiful scenery along with Harry at her side. Then she lowered her gaze from the sky to a hill where two mysterious monument is located. Her mouth formed a smile. She knew Harry was there.

When Ginny were crossed her arms as she prayed, the mysterious voice emerged from behind her ear. The same mysterious voice as before, always approached Ginny in her dreams. The voice whispered like to call her. Ginny opened her eyes to find the source of the sound but can not find it because there is no one in the balcony was much less room. Ginny tried to ignore it but to no avail. The sound was very powerful influence her and eventually she was hypnotized to follow. She saw the bright white light beam from the two monuments and Ginny wanted to achieve. She wanted to reach the light.  
In a state of unconsciousness and as if by magic, Ginny body floated from the upper balcony. Her right hand moved as if stretched out, but only briefly. Shortly thereafter she disappeared from the balcony. The mysterious voice seems to take it to the two wings of the monument. Luckily, when Ginny was about to disappear, there is a witness who saw her. Her maid entered the room and became hysterical and ran out to meet King Fred and report what happened to Ginny.  
Fred is shocked, immediately stop the meeting and called his troops to go rescue Ginny. He went out of the palace accompanied by George. Meanwhile, at the site of the monument Harry who witnessed strange lights right in front of his eyes ran in toward the light source and watch shocking sight. Princess Ginny are flying with two wings wide, flanked by two monuments and eyes closed. Harry is surprised to run straight into the front of Princess Ginny then screaming, "Princess!"  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes staring directly underneath Harry, "Harry ..."  
"Ginny, hold on. I'll save you! "  
"Harry, get out of here ..."  
"Ginny!"

When Harry intends to save Ginny, instantly appear fifty mysterious black-uniformed soldiers confronting. Mask their faces covered so it does not clearly identified. Harry was not ready to face them. He immediately got beat up. But Harry tried to fight with improvised weapons around him that he got but still failed. Princess Ginny who witnessed them only crying because she was powerless, couldn't do anything to help Harry. She still continued to float there, watching Harry beaten by mysterious soldiers.  
But the fight did not last long. Hogwarts Kingdom forces led by Fred to help Harry come. They raided the mysterious soldiers until they finally disappear. Harry is injured and almost unconscious lying on the ground staring High Priestess George who reached out to help him up. Harry quickly grabbed it. He stood up with Fred and George in the left and right side. They watched Ginny were still hovering there. "George, can not you do something?" Said Fred. "Save my sister!"  
George swallowed hard. He wanted to do it but there is a great risk that they have to pay later. George did not have the heart to say this to Harry and Fred. But Fred kept urging him, "George!"  
Without saying anything George brandishing sticks pastor. He chants a mantra and a large circle around the bottom of both feet. George magic and mysterious light was like he was fighting and George's magic finally managed to win the battle. Ginny's daughter fell unconscious, his wings disappeared. But strangely, before the fall of Ginny, there is a mysterious beam of light-beam spread to various parts of the magic behind her back when George managed to eliminate the light covering the girl.  
The three of them immediately ran over to Ginny and Harry hugged her and tried to wake Ginny up but to no avail. "Ginny!"  
"What happened?" Said Fred restless. He looked at George, "What about my sister? She's okay, right? "  
George sighed heavily. He felt compelled to tell Fred and Harry really did not want it though. He stoops down and check Ginny's conditions that are being embraced by Harry, "She's unconscious."  
"Thank God," said Harry, but Fred does not breathe easier. "George, tell me what happened to the Princess?"  
"She fainted but ..."  
"But ...?" Harry furrowed his brow. "Priest George, tell the truth to us!"  
"You do not see it?" Said George. "There's something mysterious power that brings Princess Ginny here and when I managed to break the power of it, it was a mistake."  
"How is it possible that a mistake?" Said Fred huff. "My sister is in danger!"  
"Did not you see the two wings coming out from behind Princess's back? And both wings had disappeared along with the beam white light darted around the sky. It is part of the Princess's feathers. "  
"So what to do?" Said Harry.  
"That is, the wing feathers that are part of the soul and memories of Princess Ginny. Wing feathers were gone and disappeared into the various worlds. Other worlds unfamiliar, we do not know and to go it should be through the magic dimension, "said George.  
"I still do not understand," said Fred.  
"Princess Ginny's feathers is part of the soul and if the feathers are not collected, then she will die," said George.  
"But she fainted, Priest George!" Said Harry. "She fainted and still alive."  
"She's still unconscious because at least she still survived for a while. But in a matter of hours, then she can not survive anymore, "said George.  
"Why did not you tell me before, George?" said Fred frustrated. "You should have told me that my sister will not be threatened her life because of that damn feathers!"  
"Forgive me, Your Majesty," George bowed. "I want to say this before but I do not dare to present it to you. It was my fault and I willing to accept punishment. "  
Fred sighed briefly then spoke again, "I'm not going to punish you, George. Had you told me though, I'm definitely still going to ask you to rescue Princess Ginny even lives at stake. "  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," said George.  
"The problem is who is going to collect the feathers?" Said Fred.  
George smiled and looked at Harry, "What if Harry did it?"  
Harry and Fred was surprised to hear the statement.  
"Do not joke, George!" Said Fred, "Harry? Oh my god. "  
"Why not? Harry was a friend of Princess since childhood. King Dumbledore was friends with his father. Harry and Princess Ginny know each other and I believe Harry can certainly perform this task. He would keep the Princess for you, Your Majesty King Fred. "  
Fred was silent while confirming the words of George in his heart. But Harry is rather mind. He stood up, holding Ginny who was still unconscious. "I can not carry it out, Priest George! I am just an archaeologist, working to follow my dad footsteps. I'm not a knight! "  
"You're wrong, Harry. For Princess Ginny, you are still knights. We are very familiar with your mom and dad even yourself. Did not you and my sister are friends since childhood? "Said Fred. "I would not entrust this mission to a foreign man who was not known to my sister. I trust you, Harry. Only you can keep it. "  
"But, I never fight ..."  
"Do not worry, Harry," said George smiled wisely. "We will send you to her."  
"Who's her?," asked Harry.  
"Yuko, Dimension Witch. She does not live in this world, but a world away. She will help you to find the feathers. Believe me Harry, she'll give you the strength to help Princess Ginny. "  
"But I could not leave my mother alone, ands he was sick! 'Said Harry.  
"Never mind, I'll deliver it to your mother. In fact I'm going to bring your mother to the palace in order to get sufficient treatment. It costs me a bear. Do not worry, Harry, "said Fred.  
Harry thought for a moment, gazing at Ginny's pale face. There is no other way for him. He had to save his friend. He did not want Ginny in danger. He had to finish this mission. Harry stared at the King Fred, "I'm willing to carry out this mission, your honor."  
Fred smiled at Harry. He drew his sword and gave it to Harry, "Take this, Harry."  
"But it's your sword, your honor. I may not use heirloom sword of Gryffindor! "Harry rejected.  
"It's okay, I let go of you. It's a sign of my faith to you, Harry. Believe me, I'll be fine without this sword. George with me here. Go on Harry, save Princess with this sword! You agree, George? "  
Harry stared at him for a moment then nodded. He willingly accepted the sword and George bewitched a small sword and eventually became necklace. Harry wear it around his neck. Then, Harry, carrying Ginny, standing right in front of George and he say a magic spell. Once the spell is uttered, a magic circle formations surround Harry and he disappeared in a swirl of light. George and Fred watching with full rigid. They expect Harry to finish the mission and get back home safely.

Britain  
Year 1

A young knight was just having fun after completing his mission from the war against the pirates. He is very proud to be able to kill dozens of army of pirates and proud at the bar where he was drinking with his colleagues fellow British soldiers. While the youth are having fun, the door of the bar burst open and the whole bar silence watching someone uniformed soldiers followed by two bodyguards walking towards him. Instantly the whole bar stood up as he bowed respectfully to the man, but the young man who was sitting to take it easy as he poured the wine.  
"You still have to relax here, Ron?" The man said with a tone of exasperation.  
"Ahahahaha, The respected General Krum, how are you this evening? Let's have a drink with us, hahaha ...! "Exclaimed the young man eagerly picking up the bottle and drink it. In a rage, General Krum immediately dropped the water bottle held by him and immediately pulled the collar of his uniform. "What a damn drunker!"  
"General ..."  
"Fuck you, Ron!" screamed General Krum. "If not for the command of Princess Hermione to find you here, I was gonna hit you!"  
"Princess Hermione? What do you mean? "said the young man called Ron.  
"Princess Hermione called you to the palace, you fool! She wanted to know how you complete missions given to you by her, "cried General Krum.  
"Ah, of course, dear Princess Hermione can not wait to see me, to listen to the my precious stories, hahahahaha!"  
"She will not be impressed with your stupid stories, "cried General Krum.  
"Why, General? You jealous of me, right? Admit it, hahahaha! "  
"Damn it, you! You two, Drag him to the palace now. I'm sick of him! "

Ron was still laughing as he was forced to walk by two bodyguards of General Krum, walked away and taken to the palace to meet Princess Hermione. Hermione is the famous British princess with intelligence and beauty. She is the heir to the British throne. Princess Hermione is very respected as well loved by her people. She have extraordinary leadership and charisma, made her respected from all of people. Many noblemen who proposed to her, but was turned down by Princess Hermione. She is still not interested in marriage.  
That night, Princess Hermione was waiting on her throne. She was accompanied by a number of ladies and bodyguards. Shortly thereafter, the gate opened and she saw a young man who seems drunk middle dragged by two soldiers and General Krum immediately bowed to Princess Hermione.  
"General, what's wrong with Ron?"  
"Excuse me, lady," said General Krum. "This guy was drunk."  
"Drunk?" Said Princess Hermione, looking at Ron who looked still laugh to himself and mumbled muttered about completing the success mission.  
"Looks that way, my lady," said Gen. Krum.  
Princess Hermione looked Ron slightly with annoyed face. She held out her hand to a lady, asking for a bucket of water. Once the bucket of water was given, Princess Hermione immediately flush the water to Ron. He choked and coughed. While the others watched with stunned faces.  
"Are you wake, RON?"  
Coughing, Ron stared at Princess Hermione's face who looked very angry, "Princess?"  
"Do not call me Princess, drunker! You think I'm happy with your mission? "  
"But, my lady," said Ron, stammered about to argue, "The mission was successful ..."  
"No! This time your mission fails, also previous missions. I've always had to be patient but now my patience has its limits! "Said Princess Hermione.  
"The purpose of my lady? I think you should be happy ... "  
"Happy? Hoh, I'm very happy, Ron, very happy, "said Princess Hermione sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "Very pleased so knowing each mission, you always kill in a way that goes beyond humanity. You cut up the bodies of the victims even including their families? You're so embarrassing, Ron, shameful reputation of our country! "  
"But, they are the enemy, my lady ...!" Argued Ron.  
"The enemy? So you think all this time even though they are enemies they not human? I'm always amazed by the way you think, Ron. Although they are enemies, they also still have to be treated well. Not with such a cruel way. I only ask that just capture them, not kill! "  
Ron fell silent again. He could have lied but it seems Princess Hermione will not be deceived. He did not dare to add to her anger.

Princess Hermione sighed, "I have to teach you a lesson, Ron, that you can no longer casually toying with human lives."  
"What? Lessons? "Said Ron surprised.  
"Yeah, well, the lesson of your punishment. I'll send you to that woman so that you can learn from her how to treat others humanely. Do not return to this country before you become humble and humane. You have to learn to be a true warrior who can put the courage, intelligence and weapons at the right time. I want to see your change, Ron! "  
"But, my lady, you can not do it!" Said Ron, protest.  
"Oh, sure I can. And I will be sending you there, to the world of that woman and received lessons fromher, "said Princess Hermione bit standoffish.  
"Who is that woman?"  
"You will know, Ron," said Hermione as she crossed her both hands, muttered a magic spell. Instantly a magic circle formation surrounds Ron.  
"Princess! I beg you, do not send me away! "Shouted Ron, he wanted to get out of that circle, but too late. He disappeared with the light and Ron shouts resound in the room. Princess Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry, Ron. All this for the sake of you, because I love you so much ... "

Clow Country  
Year 1

Clow Country forces led by King Touya defeated. They were forced to retreat to the back of the line. King Touya himself was wounded. This time the mysterious enemy that attacked the country are very strong and can not be defeated. Outside King Touya's tent, entered two young men and a girl: High Priest Yukito, Princess Sakura and Shaoran. They stood accompany Touya. Their faces were filled with anxiety.  
"There is no other way," said High Priest Yukito, "We have to ask her help. Hopefully she can help us beat them. "  
"You're right, Yuki," Touya said in a low voice. "Should I listen to your advice from the beginning."  
"Do not regret the past, Your Honor. Now there is still a chance. We had to ask for help from that woman, "said Yukito.  
"But who's going to deliver it?" Said Touya. "I would not leave my squad let alone."  
"Of course, Your Majesty," Yukito said, smiling. "We will send Shaoran and Sakura faces her."  
Touya, Shaoran and Sakura was surprised absurdly over Yukito statement. "I do not mind when Shaoran passed to it, but also why my sister?"  
"Princess Sakura would be in danger if you stay here. There have been many people who were displaced and daughter had to go out of the country as well. Her life may be in danger, "said Yukito.  
"So?"  
"Princess Sakura and Shaoran to have to go. I will send them right away, if Your Majesty permit, "said Yukito as he leaned forward.  
Touya glanced at his sister. Princess Sakura is now 18 years old. Sakura and Shaoran both were friends since childhood. Shaoran continue his late father's work as an archaeologist and Princess Sakura is the beloved youngest daughter of the late King of Clow Country, Clow Reed. Touya though very fond of Sakura, he could not bear to let his sister in danger. He strongly believes that Shaoran, that he could certainly keep Sakura. "What do you think, Sakura?" Touya said after some thought.  
Princess Sakura smiled at him, "Brother, leave it to me and Shaoran. We are willing to go with your permission, we will fight to save this country. We loved Clow Country and will not hand it over to the enemy. "  
Touya smiled at his sister who was always eager. He knew Sakura and Shaoran also want to fight to save their country. "I agree, Yukito. Princess Sakura and Shaoran, they may go. Send them to her, she can certainly help us. There is no other way after this. "  
Yukito smiled at him as he bowed. He told Sakura and Shaoran holding hands, standing in front of him. Touya watched over the bed. Yukito managed to send them both out of this world into another world through the magic dimension.

Nihon  
Year 1

In the incident of war, Princess Tomoyo cornered in her palace. The enemy was almost caught when Kurogane come to protect her. He found Princess Tomoyo surrounded by enemies. Kurogane beat them and finally managed to rescue Princess Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo then thanked Kurogane but she realized very powerful enemy this time. It would be very difficult to beat them. So, Tomoyo decided to send Kurogane to another world to meet a witch Dimension to ask for her help. Kurogane refuses, he does not want Princess Tomoyo alone in danger, but the decision was made. She immediately sends Kurogane into another world.

Ashura  
Year 1  
A yellow-haired man was injured. He lay in his tent, accompanied by a silver-haired girl. Enemy also attacked his country. It seemed he was doing the best, but his forces defeated. He suspected there must be something that makes the enemy forces are so strong and can not be defeated, but he does not know what causes it. Then he heard someone coming to his tent. A blonde woman and a bearded man.  
"Queen Hannah and General Hagrid?" Whispered the man, he tried to get up but prevented by a woman who called the Queen Hannah.  
"Are you okay, Fai?"  
"I'm just a little hurt, Your Majesty," said the man who called Fai, glanced at the girl beside him, "Chi accompany me here."  
"Good for you," saidQueen Hannah. She whispered softly to the man beside her and looked at Fai again. "General Hagrid has been agreed. He gave up one of his best warriors to go. "  
Fai and Chi gasped, "You mean, your Majesty?"  
"Well, Fai," said Queen Hannah, "Our enemies are very strong this time. We always count on you every time a battle and always succeeded thanks to your strategies. But after our first defeat and realize you're hurt, then there is no other way, we are forced to ask for her help, and you are the best choice to implement, Fai. "  
"But, why?" Fai said, still not believing.  
"I and General Hagrid always believe and we want to send you to the women for our confidence to you. It's just that we do not want you to die silly, Fai. We greatly respect, therefore, we have to send you to the woman. She certainly could help us, Fai. "  
"Is that so? So, I have to go? " Fai said. Queen Hannah and General Hagrid nodded.  
"We want to know what the cause of the power of the enemy. She must know their weaknesses and sources of strength. Did not you know, Fai, there is something that makes them strong? "Said General Hagrid.  
"Yes," Fai said, nodding. "It's just that I do not quite understand, what causes it."  
"So, we had to ask for her help. She must know, "said Hannah.  
"You agree, Fai?" Said Hagrid.  
Fai glanced at the girl beside him, "What do you think, Chi?"  
The girl who called Chi was turned, she smiled to Fai, "If the demand for Her Majesty Queen Hannah and General Hagrid, then I'm willing you go, Fai. All for the safety of our country. We always appreciate Queen Hannah policy. "  
Fai smiled and turned to the Queen Hannah and General Hagrid, "Well, I'm willing to go."  
"Good," said Hannah, smiling at him. "When you're done, come back here, Fai and save our country. We'll be waiting. "  
"Well, your honor," Fai said, as he bowed, he rushed up from the bed, assisted by Chi. Fai pronounce spell and a light covering him. He disappeared.  
"I hope everything is okay," said Hannah.  
"Sure, your honor. Now it was started, "said Hagrid.


	2. Arrive in Yuko's Shop

2  
ARRIVE IN Yuko'S SHOP

Japan  
Year 1

A woman with long hair and black robes was standing in front of her house accompanied by a bespectacled man was hugging a creature as tiny white fluffy rabbit. She seems waiting for something in her yard and sure enough, when five dazzling light appeared from the sky, seven human figure appeared in front of her. She smiled to see her.  
"Finally, you've arrived," she said.  
"Who are you and where am I?" Asked a man in black robes and red head bonded.  
"Japan," she said. "You were in Japan."  
"My country is Japan too ...!"  
"Ah, of course, with other names. This is another Japan. Your world is Nihon, isn't it? "The woman said.  
The man was silent. He looked around. Five teenagers, three young men and two girls, one of whom seemed faint and be picked up by a young man with black hair and glasses. While the other is a teenager with red hair and brown while next to a blonde girl and a yellow-haired man. He wondered who they are.  
The woman looked at them all and smiled again. "Welcome to Japan. I already know the news of the arrival of all of you. I've been waiting for you. My name is Yuko Ichihara, Greetings. "  
"So, you are the Dimensional Witch" asked Kurogane.  
"Everybody called me that," Yuko said. She walked slowly toward a bespectacled teenager who was carrying a red-haired girl who was still unconscious. She held out her hand and put it on her forehead. Such as treating middle but Yuko does not do anything. She stared at the teenager. "Poor girl."  
"Excuse me, could you help Princess?" The teenager said. "She's ..."  
"What is your name?" Said Yuko.  
"I'm Harry and this girl is Princess Ginny. We come from Hogwarts Kingdom. I had to find the missing feathers to save her soul, "said the teenager.  
"I thought so," Yuko said, smiling mysteriously. "So, this is what I feel. The great danger is in sight. "  
"What do you mean?" Said the red-haired teenager. "The great danger? Bullshit! "  
"You do not know because you do not feel it," said Yuko smiled at him. "By the way is not Princess Hermione sent you here to receive lessons from me?"  
"How do you know that?" Said the teen did not believe.  
"Sure I know, Princess Hermione told me. But I'm not going to tell you how. "  
Ron immediately grumbled. Yuko then walked again toward teen brunette, blonde girl and a yellow-haired skinny guy. "The country you are in danger, right?"  
"Clow Country attacked the enemy," the teenager said. "Can you help us?"  
"My country," said the yellow-haired man.  
"Me too," Kurogane said.  
Yuko smiled at them all. "I've heard your requests all. You need my help, don't you? "  
"Yes," answered all of them simultaneously.  
"I'll tell you the cause why the three countries under attack," said Yuko to Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane and Fai. "All of it was due to the disappearance of the feathers of Princess Ginny to various parts of the world. To travel the world you must use magic gate dimensions and only I can use it. "  
"Princess Ginny's feathers?" Said Ron in disbelief.  
"No way!" Shaoran said. "We do not see any feathers in our world."  
"The spread of feathers that caused chaos around the world dimension and there's something mysterious forces aiming Princess Ginny so mysterious force was used to kidnap Princess Ginny but failed. Isn't it? "Said Yuko to Harry.  
"How do you know that?" Said Harry.  
"Sure I know, always know," said Yuko. "And it's all interrelated. Why are the enemies that attack Clow Country, Ashura, and the Nihon very strong and hard to beat. All intertwined with the events of the loss of the feathers. And the only way to save three countries, four of you must help Harry find Ginny's feathers and save her from the hands of evil people. Because those feathers are not a haphazard feather. They have strong magic power and I could feel it. If the feathers fell into the hands of the wrong people, then the world will be destroyed. When all the feathers successfully collected, the three world of you will be safe and your enemy will be defeated forever. "  
"So, there is no other way for us but to find feathers?" Asked Sakura.  
"Unfortunately, yes," replied Yuko gently. "Now I give you all the answers to you."  
"Hyuu, so this is the answer," said Fai bit cheerful. "No wonder I felt a strange power of the enemies who attacked my country. It turns out the source is Princess Ginny's feathers. "  
"Not necessarily," said Yuko. "It could be they have their own power and strength can not compete."  
"Ah, so," Fai said. "But I'm willing to do it. I would do anything to help Harry find Princess Ginny's feathers and save the country. "  
"So, are you willing, Fai D. Flouright? "Said Yuko.  
"Yes," Fai said, nodding.  
"But of course it's not free, Fai," Yuko said softly. "There is a price you have to pay so I can help you this time."  
"Price?"  
"You have to choose a tattoo that you have on your back as payment. You do not mind, Fai? "  
Fai paused and then smiled, "Actually, this tattoo is my magic power source. But okay, I give that up for you. "  
"I will return it to you after all feathers collected," Yuko said, holding out her hand and took out her magic. Glimmer of light appeared from behind Fai's back and floated towards Yuko. She keeps it in a glass ball that she has. Then her gaze diverted to those who witnessed the act. Yuko still stunned. "Nothing else is willing?"  
Shaoran and Sakura looked at each other and both nodded. "We are ready."  
Yuko smiled at them both. "The price that I ask of you two is the memory."  
"Memory" asked Shaoran wonder.  
"Memory, your memories of Clow Country. You will not remember your land. And that memory will not be back until all the feathers were collected. "  
"We have to forget our country?" Sakura did not believe them. "I was a princess of Clow Country!"  
"And you will again be the princess of Clow Country after you go back to your country," said Yuko.  
"When?" Asked Shaoran.  
"Don't know, depending on where dimensional trips bring you," said Yuko. "But if you are not willing is fine. You will see your country destroyed and the people you care about, dead. "  
"But ..."  
"Believe me, if people know you're from Clow Country, your lives will also be threatened. The great danger is lurking you guys, "said Yuko interrupted Sakura's sentence.  
Sakura and Shaoran silent. They already do not know what else to say. Forget their own country it's very heavy. Many wonderful memories that they get out of the country. But Yuko asked their memories as the price to be paid. Shaoran and Sakura then expressed their willingness. Yuko immediately take their memories and store them in a glass ball the other. The glass balls are provided by a bespectacled man beside her. "I will bring it all to you both. Believe me, "said Yuko. Shaoran and Sakura nodded. Their heads are very dizzy and it was hard to remember anything.  
Yuko then sidetracked to view Kurogane and Ron. "Kurogane, you want to save Nihon and Princess Tomoyo, isn't it?"  
"Yes," replied Kurogane nodded. "What price should I give?"  
"Sword," said Yuko.  
"What? My sword? "Exclaimed Kurogane surprised. "Do not joke, how can I fight without a sword!"  
"Sure you can. This is not a war, Kurogane. You're going to go wandering with your friends instead of going to war. So you wouldn't need sword. "  
"But ..."  
"Don't you want to save Nihon, Kurogane?" Yuko asked with a tone a little push.  
Kurogane swallowed hard. There is no other way for him, he was handed his sword to the Dimensional Witch Yuko and watched her turn down his sword and put the ball into the third glass. Yuko then immediately talk to Ron, "You too, submit your sword."  
"Are you crazy, woman? Why do I also have to give up my sword? "Reject Ron.  
"Don't you want to learn how to become a true knight, Ron? I still worry if you're holding your sword, you will not hesitate to kill even though innocent people, "said Yuko.  
"It is not my desire, but the desire iof damn woman named Princess Hermione!" Said Ron.  
"And you have to do that because you are a loyal subordinates, right, right?" Said Yuko.  
"I'm not going to hand it over!" Ron said, haughtily.  
"Then, I had to take it by force. Watanuki, grab his sword! "Yuko command to the next man. The person named Watanuki walked over to Ron and seized a sword in his hand. Ron was about to fight but ultimately fell forward to the ground as his chest was hit by the magic of Yuko. He winced in pain.  
"With this, you will learn how to become a true knight, Ron. You will no longer use your hands to kill people randomly. You will enjoy your lessons through this journey with them, "said Yuko.  
"There will never, and I swear I'll kill you!" Ron shouted as he stood on the ground.  
"Try it if you can," scorn Yuko. "I want to see it, Ron."  
"HIAA" Ron direct attack Yuko but eventually fell bounce as Yuko who uses her magic defense. Once again she winced in pain and he was holding his stomach. His mouth was a little bloody. "Damn witch," he moaned.  
"You want to try again, Ron?" Challenged Yuko.  
Ron tried to get up again and he was confronted with Yuko. Both start ready to fight. Ron stares want to kill but Yuko remain calm. She smiled mysteriously. "Come on, Ron."  
Ron immediately attacked again and he fell back to the ground bounce. Yuko's magic is very powerful and difficult to overcome. Ron screamed in pain. Not bear watching the fight, Sakura immediately approached Ron who is still lying and groaning. "Stop, you can not beat her!"  
"Shut up, you're out of the way!" Groaned Ron.  
"I would love to see you die here, Ron," Yuko said as she scoffed. "So the burden of Princess Hermione will be lighter. She would love for people who are embarrassing themselves and the country's long gone. "  
Hearing the name of Princess Hermione called, he fell silent. He tried to get up again aided by Sakura. Short of breath. "I am a Princess Hermione's right hand. She would not have been happy to see my death! "  
"Then you have to make her happy, right?" Said Yuko. "If you're always loyal to Princess Hermione and your country, then you must do it. You must accept this lesson from her and I'm here to help you. You have to go with them to travel to find feathers. "  
Ron finally decided to keep quiet. His face was swollen and his mouth was bleeding. Sakura put out a handkerchief and cleaned. Yuko then turned to Harry and Ginny. "They have expressed their willingness to help you along Princess Ginny."  
"Thank you, Madam Yuko. But please, do not bother, "said Harry a little condescending.  
"It's okay, Harry. You can not do it alone. You need your friends. And now they are all present here. "  
"Thank you, madam," said Harry.  
"But still there should you submit, Harry. You and Princess Ginny, "said Yuko.  
"I'm willing to give it, whatever it is to save the princess!" Said Harry.  
"Then, give your memories and memories of Princess Ginny. Your memories of each other. Princess Ginny and the entire people of Hogwarts Kingdom will forget and will not remember you. You should provide that payment. How about it, Harry? "  
"If I have to hand it meant my mother had also had to forget me?" Asked Harry not believe so hear it.  
"That's it. They will not be able to remember you at all. You can still remember them but they were otherwise, no, "said Yuko.  
"Then what about my memories?" Said Harry.  
"Your memories with Miss Ginny will I take. You will not be able to attend her memories. She will not know who you are and how she can not remember. That's her memories, "said Yuko.  
Harry looked at Ginny's face who was pale. It feels very heavy must submit all the memories of loved ones, but there is no other way. He remembered the words of King Fred to him that he was a true knight of Hogwarts Kingdom. He will protect Princess with all his heart and soul. He had to do it. Then he looked at Yuko, nodded with full determination and heart. "I'm willing."  
"Good," Yuko said with a smile. She took the memories of two people and put them into last glass ball. Upon completion of the payments they receive, Yuko told the travelers lined up in rows. "This is Mokona Modoki, " Yuko pointed to the tiny creature that is being embraced by Watanuki. The creature smiled friendly to them. "Hello, I'm Mokona!"  
"Funnily enough," said Sakura. "What creature are you?"  
"Mokona is Mokona!" Little creature with long ears like a rabbit jumps straight into the arms of Sakura. "Greetings!"  
"Hello, I'm Sakura," Sakura said friendly.  
"Mokona will accompany your journey from world to world through the magic dimension. She will feel the power of the Princess Ginny's feathers and help you to communicate with me anytime if you want to chat with me, "said Yuko.  
"Huh, this fur ball will accompany us? Idiot! "said Ron.  
"Mokona is not an idiot!" Exclaimed Mokona.  
"Heh, I think some of this is true. I want to see if she can take us to the right places, "Kurogane said with a disparaging tone.  
"Aww, Ronnie-chan and Kuro-chan. Don't say that to Mokona, "Fai said.  
"My name is RON!"  
"Kurogane!"  
Mokona, Shaoran, Sakura and Fai laughed outright. Harry just smiled at them all. While Ron and Kurogane just grunted.  
"Well, just everything," interrupted Yuko. "Before you go, I have to give you a message. Those worlds, there are people who are similar to you and even the people that you know from your world. Soul and spirit alike, but they have a different destiny path. You must be prepared to meet them. "  
"People like us?" Asked Shaoran. "Interesting."  
"Also the people we know?" Said Harry.  
"Yes, you will see them," said Yuko. "How? It's ready to go? "  
"Ready!" They replied in unison.  
"All right, Mokona. Get them out of here, "Yuko command.  
"Okay, ready to go!" Mokona cried excitedly. She jumped from the arms of Sakura while their holding seven straight hands. Mokona's magic issued from her mouth and a glimmer of silvery white light enveloped them all. The group was finally gone and disappeared in a flash in the magic dimension.


	3. Searching for Feather: Alice Republic!

3  
SEARCHING FOR FEATHER: ALICE REPUBLIC!

Alice Republic  
Year 1

The group finally landed in the first world. Harry was still carrying the unconscious Ginny, Ron was still holding hands with Sakura, Shaoran, Fai and Kurogane. They arrived in front of the bridge which divides the river in the middle of the magnificent city of Alice Republic. Mokona sitting on the bridge railing seemed struck by the view of the whole town. People passing past them and see the travelers with a strange look. Decided to ignore the curious stares from the crowd, Harry immediately asked Mokona if she felt the presence of feathers. Not answered, Mokona immediately exclaimed, _"Mekkyo!"_  
"What?" Said Ron confused.  
"Mokona felt the feather. Very strong and very close to us! "Said Mokona.  
"Where?" asked Shaoran.  
"At around you, Harry!" Said Mokona excited.  
"On my side?" asked Harry. "I do not feel anything."  
"But Mokona feel it," said Mokona.  
"Let's find," said Sakura. "Try checking your robe."  
Harry immediately lowers Ginny's body and he immediately checked his robes. It was true what was said by Mokona, he felt something from behind his robes. He quickly picked it up and clutched in his hand a silvery white feather emit light. Harry was surprised to see it, "Since when is there in my robe pocket?"  
"Perhaps not accidentally tucked up you did not notice?" Asked Kurogane.  
"No way, I've definitely noticed it first," said Harry, still holding the feather.  
"Perhaps when we waded dimensions," Fai said. "Accidentally the feather into Harry's robes. But at least we managed to find one. "  
"That's right!" Mokona said excitedly. "Now give it to Princess Ginny!"  
Harry nodded. He sat cross-legged, lifted slightly Ginny's head who is still hung limp. He was holding a feather into the chest of Ginny and feather instantly directly into the body. A few moments later the eyelids open and Ginny began to move slowly. She looked at the faces of unidentified foreigners swarmed. Including a teenage boy who hugged her. Ginny saw the teen's face bright and radiant smile, but she was confused for some reason it does not recognize the teen's face.  
"Who are you?" Said Ginny.  
The teen looked at her with an expression of no confidence in what is being asked by Ginny just now. But he immediately recalled memories of Ginny against him was taken by Yuko so Ginny could not remember against him. "Ah, I'm sorry. My name is Harry, I'm your friend. "  
"I do not remember ..." Ginny murmured softly. "I do not remember anything ..."  
"Princess, what do not you remember?" Said Harry.  
"Everything, about you. I do not remember you, I'm sorry, "she said weakly.  
"What about you, Princess?" Said Harry, with a heart shock. "Do you remember who you are?"  
"I ..." Ginny shifted his gaze to the other faces. She wanted to stand up, then Harry immediately helped. Ginny's body directly supported by Harry. "Who? Where is this? "  
"Princess Ginny?" Ginny greeted the girl with a look of dismay and pity. "My name is Sakura."  
"I'm Princess?"  
"Yes, my lady. Your name is Ginny, a princess from the land of Hogwarts Kingdom. That's where I and Princess come, "said Harry.  
"Hogwarts Kingdom? I do not remember anything ... "said Ginny.  
Harry felt helpless whatsoever. He must be tough to face this ordeal. How heavy it feels a loved one had forgotten him. But Harry remained patient, he immediately introduced Ginny to Ron, Sakura, Shaoran, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona. Ginny smiled at them all, but her body is still weak. They just found a feather and should find more in order to force Ginny no longer weak. After a brief introduction they immediately decided to look for a place to stay.

Meanwhile, in a magnificent palace, located in the center of the capital of Alice Republic, a king sitting on a throne anxiously accompanied by her sister. King Neville known as a fair and wise king to the people of Alice Republic and his sister, Princess Parvati is famous for her beauty. But today he was very agitated. He received a report that a gang of rebels led by Natsume and Mikan has made a terrible mess in the community. They are very ambitious to want to take control of the country and shake the throne of King Neville. Their strength is getting to be and can not be stopped.  
Princess Parvati took pity to his brother who constantly moping. She wanted to help Neville. But she was puzzled what to say. Then she saw a beautiful tube at the table next to the throne of King Neville, holds two silver feathers. Radiating dazzling light. ZShe and King Neville found two feathers a few months ago and it turns out that is the cause of the bristles ambition of Natsume and Mikan whom wanted to seize power. They envied the power that Neville got from the feathers. They want to get it.  
"Parvati, you have an idea, what should I do now?" Said Neville.  
Parvati looked at his face for a moment and then spoke, "You are a wise king, Neville. Why ask me? "  
"I can not decide for myself. I really want your judgment, Parvati, "Neville said, smiling a little.  
Parvati sighed softly. She rose from her seat and walked over to the glass tube that is placed on the table. Neville looked surprised. "What are you gonna do, Parvati?"  
Parvati looked at him with a smile, "All causes of rebellion of those people because these feathers, right?"  
"I do not know, I do not quite understand. But is it possible they just rebel because the two feathers? "Said Neville.  
"How can we proceed with the two feathers to them?" Said Parvati.  
"What?" Said Neville surprised. "No! I will not give it to them. This two feathers is a precious treasure of ours! "  
"But, Neville, what you do not listen to their demands? They know the secret power behind the two feathers. If we leave ... "  
"Parvati, even if we give up the two feathers on them, the two feathers that will be used for evil. I will not give it, do not! "  
"Well, what if we form the tournament?" Said Parvati.  
"Tournament?" Said Neville. "What Tournament?"  
"Alice Tournament, competing for the two feathers. I think this is the fairest way to the rebels than simply being power hungry, right? "Said Parvati.  
"Alice Tournament?" Said Neville.  
"Yes, Alice Tournament. We'll see how far Natsume and Mikan played in the tournament. It's just that these two feathers do not fall into their hands, we will make them lose that then take them down, "said Parvati.  
"So?" Said Neville. "We have to deliberately make them lose?"  
"Yes," nodded Parvati. "So, two feathers will not fall into their hands."  
"Then what if two feathers was given to the winner of a totally somebody else and unknown to us?"  
"Do not worry, Your Majesty Neville," said Parvati smiled happily. "We will make our hero and make sure he is going to win this tournament for us and two feathers will be safe in our hands forever."  
Neville smiled to hear from Parvati are always intelligent and calculating. He laughed happily, "That's right you think, Parvati. I agree! "

News about Alice Tournament eventually spread throughout the country, including two foreigners who were disguised with hoods they wear and was walking in the city center. They read the announcement posters taped to the walls of the city. "Alice Tournament will be held next month. For residents across the country who are interested in Alice Republic for this tournament please register at the Palace of the King Neville. Follow the requirements and win tournament. Prizes: Two magic feathers of Alice Republic. "  
One of them immediately smiled so read the announcement. She turned and whispered to her friend, "It's interesting, Natsume. King Neville seems to have given up to fight us. It's a chance to get two feathers! "  
"I do not believe it, this is definitely a trap ..."  
"Natsume, if it's a trap surely everyone who participated will also be taxable. How could we get caught? "  
"You fool, Mikan. If we sign up and we name listed there, King Neville gladly would trap us in this damn tournament. If we lose, he's going to catch us! "  
"How did you know?" Asked the girl named Mikan.  
"Just a hunch alone," said Natsume.  
"That's just how you feel, Natsume. If you do not want to come too it's okay, I'm still going to come to win those feathers! "Mikan cried softly. She ran and Natsume immeadiately chase after her, "Mikan, wait!"  
Meanwhile, the group of travelers who stood not far from Mikan and Natsume, still reading the announcement poster. "Alice Tournament? Interesting, "said Harry. "You read the prize? Two magic feathers. Could it be the two feathers ...? "  
"It is two feathers of Princess Ginny, it could be true," said Ron.  
"But how do we sign up?" Asked Shaoran. "We are not a resident of Alice Republic."  
"Not a problem, for me this tournament is open to anyone. Both these populations and foreigners, "Fai said. "Well, Harry, interested to join?"  
"Dunno," said Harry, shaking his head. "I'm not sure I can keep up."  
"Come on, boy," Kurogane said. "This is our chance to get the two feathers. We must take this tournament! "  
"What if two feathers did not belong to Princess Ginny?" Said Harry. "If we win the tournament and then get two feathers that are not hers, all will be in vain."  
"There's nothing in vain, mate," Ron pleaded. "There is no harm in us trying. Who knew we were lucky. "  
Harry thought for a moment. He doubts whether it can keep up. He is an archaeologist, not a soldier like Ron, Kurogane and Fai. Even Shaoran was also archeologists like himself. He needs peace in order to properly weigh the decision to join the tournament. "We're back to inn."  
"Harry," cried Shaoran.  
"I want to think about it, okay?" Said Harry. "I do not want to join us carelessly without prior calculation. Moreover, if we go all, who's going to keep Sakura, Mokona and Ginny? "  
His friends just quietly listening to Harry's reaction. They do not dare mention of the tournament in front of Harry. That afternoon they returned to the inn. Sakura, Mokona and Ginny still waiting for them in the room. Sakura amid brewing hot tea for Ginny who was still lying on the bed. Mokona is having fun while humming merrily beside Ginny. Harry looked at the three of them with a face full of concern. Sakura looked at them all. "How? Have you found a clue where Princess Ginny's feathers? "  
"Not sure, but it looks to be a massive tournament held in this country," said Shaoran while sitting on his bed. "How is Ginny?"  
Sakura stared at Ginny who was still asleep and stared Shaoran, "yet improved. I'm brewing tea for her if she was up later. "  
"What Tournament?" Chirps Mokona.  
"Tournament with prizes two magic feathersr," Kurogane said.  
"Two magic feathesr?" Sakura frowned. "Does that mean ...?"  
"Not necessarily, Sakura," said Harry. "It could have regular feather."  
"But, Harry, didn't Witch Yuko told you, Ginny's feathers is not ordinary feathers. The feathers that keep great power and if the announcement says the magic feather, could not that mean that the feather of Princess Ginny? "Said Sakura.  
"I'm not at all sure about this ..." said Harry a little frustrating. He sat on the couch and then bowed his head for a moment and then picked it up again, turned to Sakura. "I'm afraid, if entered into the tournament and it's the wrong feather ..."  
"Harry," Sakura said, getting up from her seat and walked over to Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand, "Do not worry, we will definitely help you, help you. You do not have to be afraid of. We should first try and if true, we should be grateful. If wrong, what is not, we can make it two feather jewelry and mementos this world we will. "  
"Yeah, Sakura's right, pal. Should we go in this tournament and see if it really is two feathers of Ginny, "said Ron.  
"I agree with Ron," Fai said.  
"Mokona too!" Exclaimed Mokona.  
"We have to go, Harry. We definitely will help you, "said Shaoran.  
"Absolutely," Kurogane said.  
"But who will keep Princess?" Said Harry.  
"I'll keep her," said Sakura.  
"Mokona will also keep her!" Exclaimed Mokona.  
"Then who will take care of you and Mokona?" Said Harry. "I do not want two woman alone in danger."  
"I'll keep them," Fai said with a smile entertaining. "Do not worry, Harry. Let you, Ron, Shaoran and Kurogane are following this tournament. Leave it to me, definitely will look after Sakura, Mokona and Ginny. "  
Harry stared at them all and looked at Ginny who was still asleep in bed. He weighed all the words of their hearts and after a moment's thought, he immediately agreed. They finally agreed to participate in the tournament to get two feathers belong daughter Ginny.


	4. Training

4  
TRAINING

Princess Ginny woke up from her sleep that night. She looked around her bed, watching Sakura and Mokona are asleep beside her, watching Ron who was asleep and snoring in his bed and Kurogane and Fai are asleep while sitting. Only one bed was empty and she saw the balcony door open with a little gap. Night wind softly blows. She wanted to enjoy the night air. Her body was a bit tired and her head felt dizzy. So she immediately woke up slowly and walked to the balcony.  
The night sky is very beautiful. Luminous stars are shining and the moon shines bright. Ginny admired its beauty. It seemed she wanted to linger over the balcony to be aware of someone standing next to her. Ginny looked at person, shocked, "Harry ..."  
Harry turned to look at her with a smile and looked away again see the sights. "You're up, Princess?"  
"I want to enjoy the night air ..." Ginny said softly.  
Harry smiled at that. A friend he knew since childhood, always love to see the stars in the sky before bed. Harry wanted to say to Ginny, but still be useless, because Ginny would not be able to remember it.  
"But I do not understand why I love the night sky and looked at them," said Ginny. "Does this have anything to do with the missing memory as you say, Harry?"  
Harry did not answer that question even justify it to himself. "I do not know, Princess Ginny."  
"Why can I not remember you at all if we had been friends since childhood," asked Ginny smooth.  
Harry smiled a little. He still enjoys the beauty of the stars in the sky. "When I take you to the Dimensional Witch Yuko in another world, she took the memories of ours. According to her it is given proper payment. Memories of me so you will not remember me at all. Even all my memories are always with you too taken by her. All were in search of feathers, Princess. "  
"I'm sorry, Harry," said Ginny bowed hher head, sorry.  
"Oh, no, my lady," said Harry. He immediately turned around and grabbed both shoulders of Ginny. "I have absolutely no regrets about it. I will try to collect all the feathers so you can remember your memories again and again as before. I made a promise to your brother, King Fred, to keep and protect you always. Believe me, I will always protect you. "  
"King Fred" asked Ginny, do not understand.  
"Yes," Harry nodded with a smile. "King Fred, he is your brother, King of Hogwarts Kingdom. He was a good king and always ruled with great affection. He always love you, Princess. "  
"I do not remember, Harry," Ginny said sorry.  
"It's okay, Princess. After this is over, you can surely remember. Believe me, Princess. "  
Ginny smiled slightly faded when Harry raised his pinky swear. She looked at Harry with a misunderstood look. Harry smiled at her, "This is my promise to you. I promise to always keep and protect you, Princess Ginny. Would you be willing to accept my word? "  
Ginny chuckled and replied to hear Harry with her little pinky swear. "I do, Harry ..."  
But once their little tangled, somehow vague recollection appears in Ginny's head, the shadows and the two monuments winged face cheerful, middle hooking the little finger to someone. She was surprised then unhook it quickly. Harry saw Ginny reaction with astonishment, "Princess, are you okay?"  
Ginny smiled, shaking her head. "No, it's okay. I feel fine, Harry. The night was very cold, I think I'm going to bed. "  
Harry smiled at her, though still curious. He saw Ginny entered the room and hurried back to sleep again. Harry then looking at the star-studded night sky. His hand holding a small pendant that hung around his neck, a gift from King Fred to him. "I'm definitely going to protect you, Princess Ginny ..." he whispered.

The next day, they all went back to the middle of the city to the palace of the King to sign the tournament. They are very thrilled to witness the splendor of the city and the buildings are high. Once in front of the palace, was already a lot of people queuing. The amount is about hundreds. Ron and Kurogane complained that the length of the queue even so Harry and the others still have the patience to deal with long queues. Once their turn, admissions officers look at them with suspicion. "Are you resident of Alice Republic?" he said to Harry.  
"We think this tournament also cater to foreigners," said Harry. "No provision of any who may follow this tournament, so I read on the poster yesterday."  
"Young man," said the officer. "You're definitely wrong. The tournament is definitely only for the natives of Alice Republic, not to a stranger like you! Get out of here! "  
"But, sir, let us register," said Ron.  
"The answer is still no!" Snapped the officer.  
"So, you're underestimating us?" Shaoran said while holding anger. "We will prove that we also deserve this tournament."  
"Hahahaha, prove what? Prove that you can get the two feathers? Crap, go! "  
"Damn!" Kurogane shouted, pulling the officer collar uniform.  
"Kurogane, stop!" Said Sakura. Shortly thereafter, there was a commotion at the place of registration. A number of soldiers to arrest them, but eventually stopped by a girl and straight people bowing to her.  
"What's going on? Explain to me, "pleaded the girl to them.  
"Sorry, my lady. These strangers is forced to participate when they are not residents of Alice Republic! "Said the officer.  
The girl looked at Harry and his friends. She smiled at them. "Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Parvati, Princess of Alice Republic. "  
Harry and his friends are still silent at Parvati who was escorted and the people who witnessed the commotion they create. "You do not want to introduce a name?" Admonished Parvati smooth.  
"Ah, excuse us, Your Honor. I am Harry and this my friends, Ginny, Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran, Sakura, Fai and Mokona. We come from a place far away. "  
"Where?" Said Parvati.  
"We are ..." Harry hesitated for a moment, then spoke again, "We come from a land very far from here."  
"Ah, so so. You come from a far country and ventured into our country, "said Parvati was still smiling.  
"Yes, and then we read the announcement about this tournament and we are keen to follow it," said Harry.  
"So?" Said Parvati. "What's the reason?"  
"We want to hone our strength to fight," said Ron proudly.  
"Yeah," said Kurogane follow.  
"Hahahahaha," Parvati laughed cheerfully. "Glad to hear it. I was very impressed and wanted to know how you test your skills in this tournament. Believe me, this is not an ordinary tournament. This is life and death tournament, even opponents will not hesitate to kill you! Afford it? "  
Harry stared at his friend's face and nodded. "We are ready to face the risks, my lady."  
Parvati smiled, "Well, you should come. I'll meet you next week ... "  
"But, my lady, the King Neville would not ..."  
"This tournament was my idea, then I'm the right to organize. If I say they should go, they should go in the tournament. Understand? "Parvati said with a tone of press.  
"Well, my lady," said the officer as he bowed his head. He turned to Harry, "Please fill out the form, young man."  
"Thanks," Harry smiled.  
Ten rows of them, two person named Natsume and Mikan join march. Mikan looked so excited which is not only Natsume.  
"You really are crazy, Mikan. If caught, you could be arrested, "he whispered into the Mikan's ear.  
"Why should you be afraid, Natsume?" Mikan said. "Believe me, we can certainly embarrass King Neville and his sister!"  
"I still do not understand what makes you eager to do this," complained Natsume.  
"You forgot, Natsume?" Mikan said sarcastically. "It is a form of revenge on her. I will not forget the face of the bastard Princess Parvati. Still remembered clearly how her troops to kill all people in my village. These grudges have cleansed! "  
"I know, but ..."  
"Natsume, you're my friend, right?" Insisted Mikan. "Did not you already agreed to help rebel against them? Friends to support us here. Take it easy. "  
Natsume can no longer deny the words of his best friend. He listened to the whispers of people in front of them, about the fourth entry of foreigners into the tournament and wag Princess Parvati, and the reason why she put them into the tournament but only for residents of Alice Republic. But Natsume decided to not give a damn.

After registration, which lasted for three days completed, Princess Parvati immediately ordered to examine the forms to find the name Mikan and Natsume while only accompany King Neville. Once the form is to write the names of those two were found, Princess Parvati handed to the presence of the King. "As I thought. They participate. "  
"Well done, Parvati. The next plan? "  
"I've been calling our hero and he has come here."  
"Who is he?" Said Neville. Parvati smiled and shifted her gaze to the door of the room. "Bring him in!" Orders to the guards. The door finally opened and a fat man into the grim boned. His face was terrible and his head bald. Parvati and Neville smiled at.  
"Your Majesty," said the man, bowing.  
"Good," said Parvati. "You know your job, Crabbe?"  
"Yes, my lady," the man said with a wicked grin.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Kurogane, Shaoran, Sakura, Fai and Mokona on the day went to the edge of the forest near the town to do the exercises. According to the tournament rules, they should not be using weapons, using only his bare hands. Therefore they have to train as hard as possible. Harry and Shaoran finally learn how to fight from Ron and Kurogane. They got the knowledge of the two men. Effective practice that continued until the day of the tournament.  
While, Mikan and Natsume practiced in their hideout friends witnessed their fellow members of the rebel movement. They rehearse diligently fighting until finally confident to win the tournament. "Once I get the two feathers, definitely kill Princess Parvati and King Neville. They will receive retaliation from me! "Mikan said with determination. But a few days before the tournament, Natsume is not only quieter. He felt a bad feeling from this tournament. It feels like fall into a trap, but Mikan continues to convince him to confidently follow the tournament.  
Meanwhile, Harry and his friends finally managed to finish their exercises properly. Harry felt confident this time and his determination to fight to get Ginny's feathers must succeed. He and his friends must win this tournament. He looked at Ginny's face is always smiling encouragingly. Fai will keep Sakura, Ginny, and Mokona during the tournament. Whereas only Harry, Shaoran, Ron and Kurogane who participated. They do not matter who is the champion, as long as their own friends, they have to get both the feathers.


	5. Tournament of Alice

5  
TOURNAMENT OF ALICE

The following month, finally Tournament of Alice held. There are fifty participants who took part including Harry, Ron, Kurogane and Shaoran and Mikan and Natsume. The match was held at the Big Stadium of Alice Republic and opened by King Neville. Opening a festive and well attended audience very much. They were cheering their hero respectively. In the front row spectators, Fai, Sakura, Ginny and Mokona cheering Harry, Ron, Kurogane and Shaoran. They fought against the whiz-whiz it and managed to beat them. Harry and his three friends eventually qualify for the next round.  
Witness the greatness of Harry and his three raises concern King Neville. He said to his sister, "I heard you allow these strangers entered the tournament."  
"Yes, they want to test their ability to fight," said Parvati.  
"What about Crabbe? He will not lose, right? "Said Neville was not sure.  
"Your Honor, trust me. There will be no one can beat Crabbe. Furthermore feathers is safe in our hands. We will not submit to them, "consoled Parvati sincerely. She stroked the glass tube containing two wing feathers belong to Princess Ginny.  
Feel the power of feathers, Mokona immediately cried in the stands, _"Mekkyo!_ feathers of Ginny is here. Very strong! "  
"Really?" Asked Sakura. "Where, Mokona?"  
"Over there," pointed Mokona to grandstand King who are top of the roof of the stadium. Sakura, Fai and Ginny gasped staring at the stands. "Then the King Neville holding it," said Fai.  
"I hope Harry, Ron, Kurogane and Shaoran able to finish the game and got the title to get two feather," growled Sakura with heart anxious.  
"Quiet, Sakura," soothed Ginny calm. "Believe me they can definitely win this game."  
Sakura nodded, though her face was still implies anxiety. She hugged Mokona tightly. Her hands were shaking.  
The match continues until the remaining six participants, namely Harry, Ron, Shaoran, Mikan, Natsume, and Crabbe. While Kurogane lost the previous game. He was defeated by Crabbe. Apparently the fat man's terrible is not a match for Kurogane. Cruelly he threw Kurogane out arenas, and he was badly beaten up. Harry, Ron and Shaoran are determined to avenge Kurogane's defeat. Soon the announcement of a rival was announced. Harry will fight Shaoran, Ron against Mikan and Natsume against Crabbe. The match will be held next week. Everyone pounding can not wait to see it.  
"Harry against Shaoran ..." Ginny gasped do not believe so they rest in the inn. Harry and Shaoran are mutually bowed sluggish.  
"Hyuu, this is very exciting," said Fai excited.  
"You seem happy, Fai," said Kurogane.  
"Why not, Kuro-pii, it's very exciting isn't it?" Said Fai.  
"Do not call me Kuro-pii, I'm Kuro ..."  
"Kuro-puppy!" Exclaimed Mokona spirit.  
"Shut up, you, damn thing!" screamed Kurogane. Mokona laughed and jumped into the arms of Fai. But Ron, Sakura and Ginny were still silent. Fai smiled at them. "Come, friends, why the long faces?"  
"But this is crazy," said Ron. "Against his own friends, if I were Harry, I will resign from the tournament."  
"Is it wrong, Ron?" Said Fai. "It's just a tournament and our mission is important is to get two feathers."  
"Did not we promise, whoever wins we will not care, as long as they own friends and we definitely can get it," said Kurogane. "Come on, comrades. We must win this battle! "  
Harry looked up, looked at each other with Shaoran. They were into a smile. "I'm willing to give in to you, Shaoran."  
"Harry, do not be silly. You have to do it, you are entitled to a feather and gave it to Ginny, "said Shaoran.  
"But I do not have the heart to do it," said Harry. "You're better at it than me."  
"Stop this nonsense, Harry, 'said Shaoran. "Next week we have to really play seriously and you should be the winner. And definitely we will definitely get those feathers and you've got to give it to Ginny! "  
"So, you really want to compete seriously with me?" Harry said smiling.  
"Yeah, and I will fight against tooth and nail," said Shaoran smiled.  
"All right," said Harry. They were punching their hands as a sign an agreement that they will actually dropped his opponent with one another. Watched it, their friends cheer. Ron, Ginny and Mokona decide to support Harry while Fai, Kurogane and Sakura supports Shaoran. They are back in training until the game next week.

In other places, Mikan and Natsume mutual silence and not speak anything. They stared at each other. "Who is Ron?" Said Mikan initiating a conversation.  
"He's strong," said Natsume. "Besides, he's also a friend of two other foreigners."  
"I want to see what he dared against women such as myself? Huh! "Sneered Mikan.  
"Do not underestimate him, Mikan. He will not hesitate to kill if necessary, "said Natsume.  
"What about you, Natsume?" Said Mikan. "You're going to compete with a madman named Crabbe!"  
Natsume snorted a laugh. "Crabbe? Yeah, I've been expecting it. He was a trap of King Neville and Princess Parvati for us. "  
"You mean," asked Mikan.  
"I've seen it since the beginning of this tournament. There is something wrong with the Crabbe. Somehow he always wins and the referee seen his side. The match was certainly governed by them until finally Crabbe reunited with one of us and if I lose, they both shall feast as he ordered the army to arrest me. "  
"No, Natsume! I can not let him! "Said Mikan. "You can not lose in this match."  
Natsume smiled looked at Mikan. He reached out as he gently stroked the cheek of Mikan. "Calm down, Mikan. I would have helped you to avenge your parents death and provide both feather to you. "  
"Natsume ..." Mikan stared at Natsume with face wistfully.

In the palace, the King Neville and Princess Parvati met with Crabbe for a chat. They discussed a plan to match against Natsume. Princess Parvati looked ecstatic, "Crabbe, do not hesitate to kill Natsume for me."  
"Of course, my lady, "said Crabbe.  
"Are not we going to catch him if he loses?" Said Neville stunned.  
"He already knows," said Parvati narrowed her eyes, imperious. "Natsume already know the strategy and fraud that we do. If we catch him, I'm afraid he's going to divulge our secret and your reputation will be tainted, Neville. "  
"How do you know that?" Said Neville.  
Parvati smiled again, "I've been meaning to send a spy to keep an eye on Mikan and Natsume during the tournament. And two fools that do not know anything, hahahaha! "  
"So, your spies caught Natsume looking at Crabbe negotiate with the match referee so he can beat a guy named Kurogane?" Said Neville.  
"Yes, exactly," Parvati nodded. "And I want you to kill him, Crabbe!"  
"Well, my lady," Crabbe nodded.  
"But I was intrigued by the three strangers this, Harry, Ron and Shaoran. It looks very interesting watching their games, "said Neville.  
"Only one person I think the most interesting and warrant concern by Crabbe," said Parvati.  
"Who is he?" Said Neville.  
"Young black-haired and bespectacled, Harry ..."

Day tournament has arrived and the final game is in sight. Before entering the final, six of the last to go through the quarter-finals are then entered into the semi-finals. Kurogane, Fai, Sakura, Ginny and Mokona watching in the front seat with a pounding heart. They hope anxiously watched the match Harry, Ron and Shaoran against Mikan, Natsume and Crabbe. The first match finally starts with a match between Harry and Shaoran. Meanwhile, King Neville and Princess Parvati watching from the stands with enthusiasm. Especially after Princess Parvati said to be wary of Harry, their attention immediately turned to Harry who was braced to face Shaoran.  
Breath of two young men immediately hunt. Their eyes narrowed sharply. Harry clenched his fists as well as Shaoran. In this match, they agreed to forget for a moment their friendship. They have to fight in earnest, living or dead. Once the referee start the game, they immediately stormed.  
The fight lasted a very powerful and caused uproar from the audience. Ginny and Sakura intersect their hands to pray. Kurogane, Fai and Mokona mutual cheering. While Ron watched from the waiting room with Mikan, Natsume and Crabbe. His hand crossed.

Harry managed kick the temple of Shaoran and he was thrown a few inches with a groan of pain. But Harry was not going to pity him. He immediately swung his fist for punching Shaoran was lying in pain and holding his head bloody. But Shaoran aware of the danger of the opponent and he immediately alert avoid boxing Harry. He staggered up. His hands were clenched. Blood was oozing from his temple. Actually Harry can not bear to see but he had to finish this game. With shouts excitedly, he stormed Shaoran. Fistfight between lasted cried. They each ward each other.  
Finally, for the third time Harry kick Sharona's stomach and he bounced up to 2 meters. Harry is injured directly restraint. He saw Shaoran is still lying and the referee counting. But apparently Shaoran could not get up again. He collapsed and transported via stretcher to the edge of the arena. Harry watched with feelings of guilt. "I'm sorry, Shaoran," he muttered. Then the referee raised his hand and declared himself the winner. Victory Harry was greeted by a festive crowd even Princess Parvati and King Neville clapped enthusiastically. "I told you, that young man named Harry we should be aware of."  
"You're right, Parvati," said Neville.

The next game finally begins between Ron and Mikan. Mikan looked at the stands where the King Neville and Princess Parvati is with a heart full of vengeance and hatred. She will make their smiles disappear.  
"You fool, do not just because you're a woman I'll be nice to you," sneered Ron.  
"Do not be arrogant first, red hair," despicable Mikan. "You will regret your words."  
"For the first time there is a person calling red hair to me," said Ron. "You're going to be ready to face this humiliation."  
"Come forward!" Challenged Mikan, clenching her fists and directly attack Ron. They fought each other and lasts for one hour. Unexpectedly, Ron was defeated by Mikan and he collapsed, moaned in pain. Mikan cheered with joy and clenched her fist to the King Neville and Princess Parvati, "vengeance will soon be avenged, Princess Parvati!"  
Unexpected victory Mikan shocked Parvati and Neville. Moreover, they heard screams Mikan just now. Neville did not understand what was meant by Mikan and he turned to his sister, "What is she mean revenge?"  
Parvati silent. She thought she recognized the girl as observed from near and finally truth was out of why she and Natsume led insurgency against his brother. The girl wanted to avenge her. But Parvati did not know what was wrong. She is also equally not understand.

"Parvati!"  
"I do not know, Neville," said Parvati shook her head. "But just look after it who would laugh."  
"Murder Natsume by Crabbe?" Neville snorted a laugh. "It's funny, Parvati."  
The last game was a battle between Natsume against Crabbe.

Crabbe great look very scary and eyes ready to kill. But Natsume was not afraid to deal with him. He knew for sure Princess Parvati had conspired to rig the game so that Crabbe win against him. Therefore he is ready to die for face Crabbe. The man grinned wickedly to him.  
Once the game starts, Crabbe directly attack Natsume and grabbed his neck with one hand and then held him aloft. Natsume thrashing trying hard to break its hold Crabbe but to no avail. Crabbe's grip is so strong so Natsume's neck became ill and his breath felt tight. Natsume difficulty breathing.  
Watched it, Mikan became hysterical. She wanted to get back into the ring but the officers prevented her. She wept, shouted the name of Natsume. The whole audience gasped watching that scene. Princess Parvati smiled looking at the incident. While King Neville tense watching. After Natsume began limp, Crabbe dropped to the ground with a bang and Natsume's head destroyed. Blood pouring profusely. Atmosphere of the stadium silent and tense. Crabbe managed to kill Natsume. Mikan who saw it immediately does not accept, she broke through the waiting room, and approached the body of Natsume, wept. While Crabbe only evil laugh in front of her.  
With rage and hatred Mikan walked to front of the stands on the place where King Neville and Princess Parvati was then yelled, "Princess Parvati, do you know who I am? I was Mikan, from the village Howalon which you destroyed. You killed my whole family but I managed to escape! I vowed to take revenge on you and kill you! "  
"The village of Howalon?" Princess Parvati gasped in disbelief.  
"What does this mean, Parvati?" Said King Neville did not understand.  
"I do not understand," Parvati shook her head, nervously. She moved away from the stands to the arena. "Parvati!" Called Neville to prevent Parvati but too late. Once Parvati entered the arena, she immediately berated Mikan, "What a jerk women, I'm not going to let you screw up here! You and your friend are fugitives in this country! "  
"You can not do it, your honor," challenged Mikan. "You and damn forces kill families and residents of my village two years ago. I have long held a grudge it to you and now is the time! "  
"Hahaha, little girl, I do not know what you mean," laughed Parvati. "I do not remember if I ever destroy your village."  
"Do not lie to me, you're the culprit!" Said Mikan. "I saw with my own eyes, you arrogantly sitting on a horse, ordered the massacre. I see it! "  
"So, you want to kill me after you're sure will manage to get two feathers?"  
Mikan smirked, "And I'm the one who will be ruler of this country with the feather!"  
"Bloody hell, get her!" Parvati immediately grabbed the hair of Mikan. Number of guards go directly to the arena ready to capture Mikan. The girl's face looks frightened. Shadow of the death penalty is clearly visible in front of her eyes. Then Parvati immediately give notice to the audience, "Do not worry, folks, she and Natsume, is the rebel leadership that has long plagued our lives. Today I managed to catch them, She will be disqualified from this match and she will be put to death! "

Instantaneous applause and cheers reverberated, except entourage rover. They feel sorry for Mikan and certainly nothing wrong from behind this incident. Moreover Princess Ginny, in fact she intends to enter the arena to help Mikan, however, prevented by Sakura. She should not attract anyone. Harry told them, tonight will save Mikan from jail. Ron, Kurogane, Shaoran, and Fai agreed.  
That night, Mikan huddled alone in prison. Tearfully, she sobbed sadly. Still ringing Natsume, her family and the villagers in the memory. Moments later, the sound of a commotion from outside but not for long. Mikan ignored but that there were four human figures in the darkness stood from behind bars and called her, Mikan looked. She almost screamed when Harry did close her lips with his index finger to silence her. He whispered to Ron and young redhead immediately open the lock bars of the prison which he seized from guards. Once the door opened, Harry and Kurogane came into the room and asked Mikan to stand.  
"Who are you?" Whispered Mikan.  
"Do not worry, we've come to rescue you," said Harry.  
"Save me?" Said Mikan.  
"Yes, come quickly, come with us," whispered Kurogane. He pulled Mikan out of the cell and lead his friends to bring Mikan fled the area toward their inn.  
Once arrived at the inn, Mikan was greeted warmly by Ginny who was very worried about her. She tells the story of her past to them, crying. After Mikan tells them, Harry and his friends were telling themselves they are, where they come from and the true purpose. Eventually they realized one thing, Princess Parvati should be taught a lesson and Harry must win against Crabbe in the final game. He had to get feather.

The next day, Princess Parvati heard the escape of Mikan from jail and ordered the soldiers to search. Emotions are now very unstable because of the events yesterday and King Neville immediately suspicious of his sister. Somehow his sister did not want to tell him what happened in the village of Howalon two years ago. But he decided to silence while until it was time to force her to talk.  
The final match finally began between Harry against Crabbe. Cheers of the audience took place with great fanfare, providing support for the two heroes respectively. Ron, Shaoran, Kurogane, Sakura, Ginny, Fai, Mokona and Mikan who is in disguised, watched with great anticipation that Harry survived and could win the game.  
As soon as Harry entered the arena, he looked at the stands of the King, saw glass tube containing two feathers of Ginny put there. He had to get it over with so he can grab two feathers and returned them to the actual owner.

"Are you ready to die?"  
Harry stared at the face of grim Crabbe and grin cruel. He saw with his own eyes, this man is killing Natsume. He must be aware of the attack this time. The match started and Crabbe direct attack blindly, he swung his fists and kicks mercilessly to Harry, but he managed to avoid it.  
Princess Parvati who watched the fight was immediately reminded of his order to Crabbe to kill Harry, unbeknownst Neville, of course. She hopes Crabbe could finish the meantime, King Neville managed to look suspicious to her next. He has managed to investigate quietly and turned his sister perform an act that is very cruel and can not be forgiven. Once the game is over, he will give retribution to him.  
Crabbe's hit floated into Harry's face and he fell. Both are equally hurt. Crabbe's stomach suddenly ill by Harry's kick and hit and his temples bleed. While lip of Harry rips and bruises so pronounced in his body. But he has not given up. Crabbe had overthrown. He had seen the body of Crabbe is staggering and there is only one way to drop it, but risky. Harry had to do it if not, then this opportunity will be lost and not happen again.

So, Harry ran to the edge of the ring and Crabbe chase. The audience was surprised by what was Harry doing and wondered what he would be planned. Many thought he was vague and panic, but the allegations were false. Harry fished Crabbe towards the edge of the arena. He walked backwards around the outskirts of the ring and Crabbe followed him, ready to pounce. Because not wait anymore, Crabbe punches with his right hand, but managed to avoid Harry and his right hand immediately swung to beat ribs right of Crabbe mightily. Punched unexpected from Harry makes Crabbe was thrown to the side, out of the ring and dropped there. He moaned in pain while holding ribs right.  
The audience was astonished to see it. Harry managed to defeat Crabbe famous powerful and frightening. He got him out of the ring. A few moments later, the referee immediately declared victory of Harry and cheers reverberated throughout the stadium. Ginny and her friends as well be happy. Harry eventual champion of Tournament Alice.  
Princess Parvati was shocked witnessed the incident. She was really shocked. Only King Neville smiled. He stood up, "I think it's time we pay tribute to our winner Harry. Give the tube glass to me. "  
"Well, your honor," said a guard. He took a glass tube containing two feathers and gave it to the King Neville. He immediately drops down to open the awards show and secretly whispered orders to guards to capture Princess Parvati. Guards immediately obeyed. He called his friends.  
Harry took the podium to accept the award as the winner. King Neville greeted him with a smile while saying thank you. He gave the glass tube containing two feathers and Harry whispered to himself, he managed to get two new feathers. After the awards ceremony, a group of soldiers suddenly arrive and arrest arms of Princess Parvati who also accompanied the King Neville attended the awards ceremony. Princess Parvati is shocked immediately shouted, "What is this, brother!"  
"I have long known, Parvati," said Neville cold. "I know what you did to the villagers of Howalon two years ago and do not try to fool me. How dare you slaughtered those innocent people! "  
Princess Parvati bowed, her tears began to tears, she sobbed, "I'm sorry, brother. I did not mean to kill them but somehow boost lust overcame me and get me to kill them. Forgive me, brother! "  
"Excuse me?" Said Neville cold. "You've been lying to me all this time. What makes the excuse to kill them? "  
"Because of the prophecy," sobbed Parvati.  
"Prophecy?" Said Neville.  
"Prophecy of the emergence of new queen of Alice Republic and she was born in the village of Howalon of residual gentility, Sakura family. I heard the news and be sure to Village of Howalon. But I'm afraid, if this prophecy is correct, we will lose power, "Parvati sobbed helplessly.  
"You fool, Parvati," said Neville. "Power is not everything. You think with the power we will live happily? You're wrong, Parvati. I never power hungry like you. You smart but inedible deceiving themselves. I'm disappointed with you, take her! "  
Parvati finally dragged forcibly by soldiers and taken out of the stadium and put into jail. Meanwhile, Neville seemed devastated. He felt ashamed of her sister in the past and as a good brother, he was unable to protect her. "If the prophecy is true, who the prospective Queen of Alice Republic?"  
"I'm sorry, your honor," said Harry interrupted. Ron, Ginny, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai, Mokona and a hooded person helped with him from behind. "I think the prospective new queen it was her."  
"She is?" Said Neville did not understand. "Who is she, Harry?"  
Harry smiled, "She is Mikan. The Girl from village of Howalon. She is the Queen who is in the prophecy. "  
Harry's speech made everyone who watched dumbfounded. How could Mikan became their queen? Neville was also surprised. "Mikan? How did you know about that? "  
"Because hse's here and already telling us what happened exactly two years ago," said Harry, pointing to a girl who had opened the hood in disguise. She is Mikan previously been wanted by the state because of the uprising and no one thought if Mikan is a candidate for their queen. Neville surprised to see her, "How did she get here?"  
"We're sorry, your honor," said Harry smiling. "We are the ones released her from prison. We deserve punishment. "  
Neville paused and then spoke again, "Mikan, will you forgive us? My sister and I are also residents of the entire country. "  
"Your Majesty," said Mikan slowly. "I also do not know anything about the prophecy until I hear it from Natsume. Because of the prophecy is, I dare claim to be queen and rebel against you. I'm sorry. "  
"So, you're not just eager to get two feathers, right?" Neville smiled at her.  
"Two feathers belonged to Harry and his friends. I've forgotten, your honor, "said Mikan bowing.  
"Mikan, stand up. You are the Queen of this country. You are my successor, should I who bow to you. But I want to ask, who is your father and mother indeed, "said Neville.  
"My father was Prince Narumi and my mother is Princess Yuka. They were aristocrats who fled to the common people after the late King Frank, father of Your Excellency, dropping their power. I do not know anything about my father and mother until Natsume also tell it one day. Turns out he was a friend of mine since childhood and had known the identity of my father and mother. Natsume is the son of a lady devoted Princess Yuka, my mom... "  
"Mikan, you're right. You are the ruler of this country, "said Neville. "The incident in the village of Howalon is solely my fault, too, because I can not be a good king to protect my own people. I'd better quit the throne instead of having to bear the shame of a lifetime. "  
"Your Majesty," Mikan's face Neville in tears. Neville hugged her. He stroked her hair. "I'm willing to give up this throne for you. You're willing to take it, Mikan? "  
Mikan paused to think and then leaned forward, "I do, Your Honor."  
Neville smiled then switch the view to all the spectators in the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen, the people of Alice Kingdom. I presence of the new Queen to you! She will be Queen of Alice Kingdom starting today after I expressed resignation myself. Welcome the Queen Mikan! "

There was silence for a moment then applause and cheers reverberated throughout the stadium, welcomed the presence of the Queen Mikan as Queen of Alice Kingdom. They provide support to Mikan. Watched them, Mikan could only cry. She would like to thank Harry and his friends, including Neville. Tomorrow Mikan will be crowned as Queen.  
The next day, after the coronation, the Queen Mikan invites Harry, Ron, Ginny, Shaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona to attend a dinner as a farewell ceremony with them, as Harry and his friends had gone to explore the new world . After dinner, Harry and his friends rushed to get ready to leave. Previously, Harry gave two feathers into the body of Ginny. Ginny now feeling more fresh and healthy. She felt the memories permeated her memory. She saw herself being mirrored and wearing a dress. But she can not remember afterwards.  
"How are you feeling, Princess?" Said Harry.  
"I feel better, Harry," Ginny smiled at him.  
"Thank God," said Harry, holding her hand.  
"So, you going to go?" Asked the Queen Mikan. "To look for more feathers of Princess Ginny?"  
"Yes, Your Honor. We have to go, "Harry said smiling at her. The travelers was finally held hands and Mokona shouted, "Ready to go!"  
"Goodbye, everybody!" Exclaimed the Queen Mikan, waving her hand. They smiled at her, accompanied by bright light covering them. The light continued to cover them and eventually disappear.


End file.
